


Mother Doctor Lover

by SashaRickover



Category: Star Trek The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Support, Tenderness, hurting, lonely, tired, wanton and unrestrained, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaRickover/pseuds/SashaRickover
Summary: Being a single mother is no easy feat.





	Mother Doctor Lover

Beverly was exhausted from a long day in sick bay, looking forward to just getting to her room and having a shot of something to calm her nerves. Her door swished open and she entered her quarters. 

“Hey Mom” Wesley said excitedly as she entered. “You will never guess what happened today!”

“Oh Wes, Hi.” she was disappointed to be greeted so exuberantly, but smiled at her only son. He was obviously excited about something, so as much as she wanted a tumbler full of whiskey, she sat on the couch and said “Tell me” she sat on the edge of her seat and tried to seem as excited as he was. 

Wesley catapulted into an animated retelling of something that had happened at school. He told of something regarding some kids whose names she knew, but faces she didn’t remember. His classmates were an unending source of gossip from him, but she couldn’t keep up with all of their names. Wes was gesticulating wildly as he told the tale. She nodded enthusiastically and periodically punctuated her nods with an “oh really?” or “wow”. 

Wesley finished up his story, and Beverly felt like she had been in a whirlwind. She was wiped out. But Wes followed this story with “if you aren’t tired i could really use some help with my homework.” That was an odd request from Wesley, which likely meant it would be something complicated that she would have to think heavily about. 

She signed inwardly but said “Sure. I would be glad to help.” She set about reading the quantum physics textbook that Wesley gave to her, and working through his worksheet with him. It had been so many years since she had studied this subject, and it wasn’t really something she used everyday. Why couldn’t he just need help with drama or literature. Though it wasn’t her major, she had enjoyed studying these classes and found it much easier after work to read through a poem and explicate it. 

After an hour or so working with Wesley, she had a headache so she sent him to shower and go to bed. While he showered, she took the whiskey out of the cabinet and poured herself a tumbler. It burned going down, but she loved the warm feeling that emanated from her stomach as she drank it. She felt herself slowly relaxing. As she heard Wes coming out of the shower, she put the glass back in the cabinet. It wasn’t that she hid drinking from Wesley, but she didn’t really want him to know when she was drinking the hard stuff, because he would worry. A glass of wine at the end of the day was one thing; whiskey was a completely different story, and he knew it. 

“Oh well,” Wes said as he passed through the living quarters “I’m off to bed. I will see you in the morning.”

“Night son” she smiled until he was through to his room and shut the door. 

She retrieved the whiskey, and made her way to her own room. She put the glass on the beside table as she went into her closet and changed into her silky nightie. She settled herself in the bed, propped up on her pillows and finished her glass slowly, as she mulled the days events. It had been such a long day. There had been so many sick and wounded to tend to. Then she had been working on researching a new virus that had broken out on another planet that they had visited recently. Some days she was so tired. 

Wesley was the joy of her life, but sometimes she just didn’t have the energy she needed to deal with him. The guilt overwhelmed her. As his mother shouldn’t she know his friends, and care about his stories? She just didn’t always have it in her. She had to wear so many hats - mother, doctor, friend. It was her job to care for Wesley, to be his friend, disciplinarian, mother, father and provider. Then there was the crew. She always had to hold her head up - be the doctor, sure and serious. She was expected to have a caring bedside manner and at the same time be a commander. She changed these hats as deftly as she changed her hair, and no one saw the care that sat on her shoulders like a shroud. She carried it silently, and gracefully most days. 

She drained the last sip, and laid down. She cried softly, overwhelmed by all of the emotions that warred in her. The warm sensation in her belly helped her calm more quickly and she eventually fell asleep.

She felt someone slip into bed with her and snuggle up to her back. The large hand that rested on her waist could only be JeanLuc’s. He moved her hair and kissed the back of her neck. “Do you mind my darling?”

“Of course not” she said sleepily. “I was hoping you would come to me. It has been such a rough day. I need you”

She rolled over towards him and kissed him softly. “Whiskey huh?” She nodded. He held her close and kissed her neck as his hand travelled up and down her side. “Wesley sleeping?” He asked quickly, suddenly aware that their privacy could be compromised. 

“Yes, dear.” She wished he wouldn’t stop kissing her. “He’s been asleep for a while.” She swiftly sat up and removed her nightie. Then she laid back down and running her own hand up her thigh said “Touch me JeanLuc. Touch me everywhere.” He sat up and used both hands to run up her legs and up her abdomen. He kissed her belly and ran his nose around her navel. Her legs moved restlessly as the fire caught inside her. He moved between her legs, and his mouth found the mound of soft copper curls there. He buried his nose in the soft tuft of hair and breathed deep, breathed in the smell of her. He made love to her slowly, quietly. She moved beneath him, stifling her natural urge to moan, to say his name. For his part he was quiet too, aware of the child sleeping in the next room. When she started to cry out, he covered her mouth with his hand, she bit his hand but stayed quiet. If Wes was listening at the door, he would certainly hear something was going on, but at least this way they wouldn’t wake him up. 

“Thank you JeanLuc” she smiled into his chest. “I wanted you so much.” 

“Well, obviously, i wanted you too” he smiled as he whispered into her ear. He extricated himself carefully and pulled on his pants. 

“JeanLuc” she looked up at him as he stood “Please stay for a while”.

“Beverly” he smiled indulgently “I can stay for a while, but it wouldn’t do for Wesley to catch me here?” 

“Come back to bed lover” she smiled wickedly. “I dont care if Wesley knows. Well, i think he kinda already knows.” She laughed to herself. Wesley was a smart kid. He recognized enough to know that no one else spent evenings with them, and she didn’t spend breakfast with anyone else. He knows, she assured herself. 

“Well, we should keep up appearances for the rest of the ship don’t you think?” He smiled as he laid back down next to her and she wrapped her legs around him quickly. 

“Well, yes, i suppose so” she agreed grudgingly. “But you can easily wake early enough to return to your own quarters before anyone else is awake.” She kissed his chest and held to him tightly. “Just stay for a little while longer. I don’t want to be alone. I’m so tired of always being alone”

 

He recognized her sadness. His poor Beverly. She was always alone. She had so much to carry. He wished he could help her, somehow share the load with her. But he knew that her load was hers to carry. He could be her friend, and her lover. But he couldn’t lift the weight that life had laid on her shoulders. He could make love to her when she was weary, and that seemed to be enough for her. She didn’t require anything more. 

********

When Beverly woke the next morning she was alone. She was alone - again. Tears sprung quickly to her eyes, and she just as quickly brushed them away. This was her lot - there was no use crying about it. She stood up and quickly made her way to the shower. She could still smell JeanLuc’s smell on her. As much as it aroused her, she had to wash it away. It wouldn’t do for her staff to smell the captain on her when she came into work. If she didn’t have to work she would lie in her bed for a while and revel in his smell. She had been known to do that when she was feeling lonely. As it was, she took the opportunity in the privacy of the shower to pleasure herself. Then she quickly washed herself, and went about the business of getting ready for another day in sick bay. 

Wesley was up and having breakfast when she came into the living area. He smiled brightly as she entered the room “Hey Mom!” He was always so excited about something. “Today is going to be so exciting. You know, today is the day we are going to be exhibiting....” he continued on. Beverly nodded, not listening. Another day, another thrilling adventure. She remembered what it was like to be 15. Every day was like a new world for her at that age. There was so much to do and learn and see. At her age, nearly forty, she had seen and done all that she imagined she would. 

Of course, the Enterprise was an interesting post. There was always a new virus, some new injury, and some life threatening mission looming. What she really longed for was a day when she could relax, drink some tea, read something interesting, and lie in JeanLuc’s arms. However, those days were rare. Today was going to be another long shift in sick bay. 

She spent the day working methodically, without much thought, on regular sickbay duties - administering hyposprays, giving people injections for various reasons. There were no serious illnesses, just regular checkups and routine events. She returned to her quarters to Wesley, telling another animated tale, with his bright smile as big as it would go and his eyes glittering with excitement. She helped him with his homework as they ate together. Then they both went to bed. She waited for JeanLuc to come to her. He never did. 

She woke up alone, obviously she had been crying the night before. When she looked in the mirror her eyes were rimmed in red. She didnt want to get up, she just wanted to sleep. But instead she washed her face with cold water, secured her doors, and returned to the bed that still smelled of JeanLuc. She didnt take long, she just needed a quick release. Pleasuring herself was something she had become quite good at since Jack died. It was quick, it worked, and gave her the release she needed. Obviously it was better when someone else did it for you but life just didnt always afford that opportunity. She got up, satisfied but still heavy hearted and went about her daily rituals- showering, brushing her teeth, her hair, putting on her uniform. She was physically ready for work, but she felt like a shell. She passed JeanLuc in the hallway.

“Good morning Beverly” he smiled heartily at her. “How are you this morning?”

She leaned into his side and whispered into his ear “good morning lover. I missed you last night” and since there was no one around to see, she took the opportunity to raise his hand and lay it on her breast.

“You are insatiable” he laughed as he massaged her breast, eliciting a low moan from her. “Do you need for me to come to you every night?!” He whispered in her ear and he let his tongue touch her as he spoke. 

“Mmmmm” she couldnt respond in words. Her body was moving closer to him now, rubbing against him. Her hand made its way under his shirt, and then under the waistband of his trousers. This time it was his moan that they heard. 

“Where the hell are we?” He asked irritably. “What is this door? Computer what is this door?”

“Storage compartment”

“Perfect” he smiled naughtily and Beverly laughed. He opened the door then secured it behind them. He pushed her up against the wall and began removing her suit as she toyed with his zipper. “Damn you Beverly Howard. I tried to stay away last night on purpose. And now here we are fucking like animals in a storage compartment”

“Well what does that tell you?” She smiled coyly.

“That if i leave you longing the night before i will pay for it the next day?” He laughed his deep sexy laugh. 

“Thats right. Never leave me wanting” she kissed him sweetly, but when he rammed into her her mouth opened in pleasure, giving him entrance, which he took advantage of. 

“But, my sweet” he said as he thrusted over and over “you..... are never.... sated”

Words wouldnt come to her anymore. All she could do was groan with the effort of making love to him and the pleasure of feeling him inside her. He felt her release as she bucked against him one last time. He gave a few thrusts and found his own release as well, her tightening around him was exquisite torture. She released her muscles and laid herself on JeanLucs chest. He held her up, holding her under her behind and carrying her to an empty spot in the room. He knelt down, still holding her, still inside her. He didnt want to move from this position. She was coming back to her senses. She sat erect and kissed his lips. 

“Thank you” she said into his mouth as she continued kissing him. “Will i ever stop wanting you?” 

“I certainly hope not” he smiled. “As long as you want me, i will come to you every night.”

“Can we do it again?” She looked down, embarrassed to be so brazen.

“Dont we both have jobs to report to?” He said responsibly as he laid her down on the floor and began teasing her nipple with his tongue. 

“Who cares?” She said as she arched her back, giving him full access. “Sometimes i feel like Atlas”

“What do you mean Bev?” He stopped what he was doing and looked in her eyes. Tears were threatening. 

“I cant explain it to you.” She shook her head “please dont stop what you were doing”

“Oh, sorry” he moved his mouth back to her breast, nosed her nipple. “Explain to me as you can”

“Well” she started as JeanLuc moved his hand down between her legs “oh my, that feels so good”. She shook herself “what i mean is that sometimes i feel as if im carrying the whole cosmos on my back. Mmmmm. Atlas was forced to carry the heavens as punishment for his rebellion. Mmmmm. O god!” She was having trouble talking through the pleasure “what did i do to deserve this?” Her tears were flowing again. 

“O my sweet girl” he moved his mouth down to the sweet mound of hair between her legs. He slipped his tongue in and quickly licked up to her sensitive nub. She cried out and moved her hips up. “You did nothing to deserve this.” he continued his course “life isnt like that. Sometimes things just happen.”

His talking into her was driving her wild. She couldnt stop her body from moving, trying to get closer to his lips- which was impossible. She felt him grip the fronts of her thighs and pull her into him further she cried out, quickly stifling herself with her hand. “You can scream Here.” He chuckled “Theres no one to hear you” she laughed too. All the times they were afraid of waking Wesley had made her a rather silent partner. 

“JeanLuc?” She asked panting 

“Yes?” 

“O god nevermind.” She could feel her climax coming. “Later” and she began to move her body in rhythm with him. “Come on JeanLuc, im going to come. If you want to be with me you had better look like getting inside”

He laughed out loud! “You make it sound like its going to rain.”

“Just do it, or im going to get on top and do it for you” she growled. He quickly complied. The only time he didnt argue with her was during the onrush of climax. She knew how to bring it out of him, and herself. And her not being satisfied was not an option. 

They were both sweaty and sticky, but satisfied and relieved. “You see” she said with a smile “you missed me too”. 

“Yes, my dear.” He smiled into her hair. “I laid in bed all night thinking of you.” 

“Thats a complete waste. I laid in bed thinking of you, well until i fell asleep that is. I kept thinking you would come to me. Even after i fell asleep i kept waking, thinking i would soon feel you in the bed.” She sighed heavily as she stood up to get dressed. 

“That sigh Beverly. It makes me think you still arent satisfied. Twice. Am i not man enough for you?”

“Stop it” she covered his lips with her fingers “you are the only man i want, or need. But sometimes i wish i could just spend all day lying in your arms, no patients, no child to take care of, no bloody quantum physics homework, and no bridge duties.”

“Perhaps some shore leave is in order” he said brightly.

“Yes, you and I going on shore leave together. That wouldnt arouse suspicions” she cocked her eyebrow. “Are you ashamed for people to know we are lovers?” She looked down at him. 

“Well no, of course not” he stood up quickly and embraced her. “What on earth would i be ashamed of. You are the most beautiful and most brilliant person on this ship. I feel lucky to be with you and would love for everyone to know!” He paused as he drew her in tight “but the ships dynamics would change- you have to know that”

“Yes.” She bit her lip and thought. “But the people on this ship arent children. They understand that relationships develop sometimes unexpectedly. And whether you realize it or not, half the people on this ship have us married anyway.”

“Seriously?!” He was shocked that anyone on the ship had picked up on it. He had tried to be so discreet in public. But, Beverly had a naughty side that would not be denied. There were constant knowing glances and double entendre that certainly the more perceptive members have picked up on. He couldnt keep her under control, no matter how hard he tried. He wondered if it would be any easier to keep her in line if she was his wife- not likely. 

“I guess the real question is ‘do you love me?’” She said matter of factly, not looking into his eyes. 

He took her chin with his fingertips and said seriously, low “never doubt that i love you. I have loved you since the first day i saw you. I never stopped loving you, all of these years. I have waited for you, waiting for you to come to me. I have never loved anyone else or even seen another woman who compared to you.”A tear slid over her eyelid as he leaned in and kissed her softly. “But we do have to report to work” he smiled apologetically and smacked her behind as he released her from his embrace. She gasped, surprised, but then smiled in appreciation. 

Beverly poked her head out of the storage compartment door to see if the coast was clear. Deanna was walking down the hall and spotted her immediately. “Hey Bev”.... then paused “my my, someone seems VERY satisfied. Were you in there all alone”

“O, um, yes” she stumbled over the words “i was, erm, just looking for some supplies” 

“Uh huh” deanna smiled knowingly as she leaned in and opened the door quickly. There sat the captain, waiting for the “all clear” signal. “I see. Well carry on. Dont let me interrupt” she laughed. 

“You arent interrupting at all” the captain stood up and pulled down his jacket.

“Oh so you were finished already.” She smiled impishly. “You dont have to lie to me. I can feel the satisfaction emanating off of you two.”

Beverly leaned in and shut the door as JeanLuc covered his reddening face. She took her friend by the elbow and led her off down the hall. “Deanna” Beverly started 

“Yes, i know, no one can know” deanna said clearly. “Discretion. I got it. I dont ever say anything about what i know Bev, but i always want to know” she gave her a conspiratorial wink as they parted directions- deanna headed to the bridge, beverly headed to sick bay. 

Then she was at work again, nurses milling around, patients in and out. She felt satisfied though. She could deal with all of this and more as long as she knew she would see JeanLuc tonight, and that he would kiss her and call her kitten. 

She had spent so many years alone- taking care of Wesley, learning about medicine, making her way up the starfleet ladder. All those years alone. She thought back on the days when Wesley was five or six- shortly after Jack had died. She remembered the aloneness she felt, the intense envy towards anyone who had someone to love them, the nights crying herself to sleep for lack of love and support. She was standing on her own two feet- to the public she held her head high, a military widow, an officer in her own right, a successful researcher and doctor. But at home she was just struggling to make dinner every evening and get Wesley to eat it, manage to read him a bedtime story, get him bathed every night before she passed out from exhaustion. Things had gotten better. Wesley had grown up into a fine teenager and a very smart one. She felt like she could say she had done a good job with him. Her medical career was excellent. She was at the top of her field. But there was something deep inside that yearned for love- for JeanLuc in particular. “When he comes to me at night, he still leaves me alone before dawn”. A tear sprang to her eye and this time she let it flow down her cheek. Suddenly tears were flowing completely unbidden and unchecked. No one was in her office to witness this but anyone could walk in at any time. 

“Crusher to Captain Picard”

“Yes Doctor”

“I need to see you in my office please” sounding as professional as possible. 

“On my way” he said sternly- her belly quivered. 

When he walked into her office she was standing in front of her desk, leaning back on it, head in her hands. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 

“What is it Beverly?” His voice immediately softened as he walked over to her and took her into his arms. 

The crying transformed into sobbing. “Tell me that you love me”

“I love you” he kissed her forehead. “What has gotten into you today?” She was not herself. She recognized it too. 

“I dont know.” She said matter of factly. “I know its unusual. I cant seem to get a grip on myself”

“But you cant call me from the bridge every time you want a kiss.” He brushed his lips softly over hers and tried to step back but she wouldnt let him. She wrapped her fists in his uniform jacket and pulled him back to her, not letting his lips leave hers. He swatted her behind soundly. “Secure doors” he said in his deep voice, and Beverly smiled - she knew what that meant. Then he swatted her again, aching to get her uniform off so he could smack her bare ass. 

When he left her in her office, she was in quite a state. Her hair was mussed, her ass was stinging, and her uniform was on, but hardly straight. It would be clear to anyone by her reddened cheeks and swollen lips what had gone on in here. She took stock of herself in the mirror, pulled her hair back and managed to straighten her uniform. As she straightened her uniform she noticed it was tighter than it usually was. She backed up from the mirror and rubbed her hands down her stomach. There was clearly a bump. “Dammit”. Well that explained her being emotional and insatiable. She put on her labcoat immediately, hoping it would hide the bump from others notice. She quickly made her way to the bridge. 

“Captain?” He looked up surprised “may i see you in your ready room? I have some test results i need to discuss with you” 

He followed her into the room and secured the doors. “Really, Beverly.” He smiled “aching for another spanking?”

“No” she smiled her naughtiest smile “thats not why i am here.”

“Oh?” He looked quizzical. He pulled her into his embrace and wrapped one arm around her waist while running one hand down her side to her behind and caressed her softly before squeezing her ass appreciatively. He smiled as she blushed and quickly stepped away from him. 

“JeanLuc i think you will have to marry me now” she turned so he could see her profile and ran one hand down her stomach while the other rested at the top. His eyes grew large and so did his smile. “We wont be able to hide it from the crew much longer.” She thought for a second “i mean, i dont mean to say you HAVE to marry me. I mean if you dont want to get married we dont really have to. I mean, plenty of couples dont get married” he ended her rambling by crossing to her and kissing her deeply. “But this does at least explain my erratic behavior.” She smiled up at him. “Forgive me?”

“For what?!”

“For being unreasonable, requiring you to tell me you love me all the time, making you make love to me so much. And for being stupid enough to get pregnant” she finally stopped the list of her transgressions. 

“My dear if that is what i have to look forward to, lets get married now” he laid his head on her shoulder and smiled.


End file.
